Kuroshitsuji: Reincarnation of a Soul
by shaiosa
Summary: When Ciel Phantomhive has died as a demon, a hundred years later, we find Sierra Phantomhive, a descendant of the Phantomhive bloodline, reincarnation of Ciel's soul. One day Sebastian appears. What would become of this? OCxSebastian, some SebaCiel. Rated M for some chapters that will contain Mature content.
1. Her Buter, the Stranger

Philippines, 2014, July 18th, Friday

The alarm went off, it was ten in the morning. I sat up on my bed, looking at the mirror beside me, I sighed. My mismatched eyes, staring at me, not that I hated my eyes, they have a unique spark of their own. I had that since I was born. Doctors had said it was a rare condition but there was nothing wrong with me, thankfully. With which I was happy for even with the looks people give me at times. My left eye was a dark blue due to my roots in England but the one at the right was a peculiar violet.

Doing the usual, I got ready for college. In a well off family, I was told that my family had owned a well-known toy and sweets company way back. But I was born into a normal family. I lived alone at a small apartment near the university.

Putting on my usual garb of cargo pants, a shirt, a hooded vest, and black sneakers. People who pass me would sometimes think I was a boy.

I grabbed my bag and walked outside and towards school.

The day went rather smoothly, as usual. After school I'd spend an hour or two with a few friends before heading back to my apartment. This was a normal Friday.

"Hello," a tall man with raven hair and peculiar reddish eyes that I had dismissed as brown, approached me, this man was wearing a black shirt and pants. He looked handsome too. "I'm looking for a Miss Sierra Phantomhive."

I was taken aback because he had said my name, "Yes? I'm Sierra." I was getting ready to run if something seemed off than this.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, and I was told to take care of you as your butler." the man said.

"Wait. What?" I managed to say. "This is a joke right? My family can't afford a butler. Besides, I don't need a butler, my apartment's small and I can manage myself." I firmly said.

"You do not need to pay me monetarily, we already have a contract." the man, Sebastian, said.

"I don't have a contract with you. It's the first time I've even met you." I really need to go now. So I just left him there.

Walking towards the apartment it was already nighttime, I really should stop hanging out too late, I told myself as I headed down the dimly lit road before me.

I remember trying to get my keys before I got grabbed and knocked out.

I woke up tied up in a warehouse somewhere. I panicked and tried my hardest to break free by my hands were duck taped to the post behind me. I could hear voices but I couldn't scream being gagged. There were others with me, all girls. They were all trying their best to break free from their bonds.

I struggled.

The door opened and two men walked in, one looked as if he was around his late thirties while the other one was on his fourties.

"You found pretty ones this time. Good." the older man said with a smirk on his face.

Oh god. Will we be sold off to prostitution. I never knew these things happen. I cried and struggled more. The younger man laughed at our attempt. The older man walked over at me and noticed my mismatched eyes.

"Where'd you find this girl? She has Heterochromia. She'll fetch a good price."

The man cupped my face with his hand. I moved my head away from him, glaring at him.

"A feisty one." he slapped me. "Make sure the girls are ready for tomorrow."

My face heated up, the pain from the slap and the anger I felt. The two men walked out the room after checking all the girls. I looked around to see a small shard of broken glass a foot from where my legs were, I slumped down trying to reach it with my foot. I succeeded and moved it over to my back so I could cut the tape, I winced every time I did do as the glass buried into my hand every time I put pressure in order to cut the tape that bound my hands. Being able to get free. I hurried and let the others go before anyone could notice. My hands were bleeding from the glass cuts.

Looking out the door I tried to lead them out of the warehouse. There were around five guards Having the girls walk towards the shadowy part of the outside and finding a small nook where they could squeeze in to get out of the complex. Making sure all the girls had run out into the back streets I had to squeeze in too, but before I could run like the others had the younger man from before grabbed me as the other girls had escaped quietly. Angry at how all the others had run the man took me to the other man guards around the warehouse being alert.

"I should have known you were trouble. How are you going to pay me for all the girls you let go." the older man shouted at the younger man and a gunshot was heard. I saw the younger man fall onto the ground. Blood scattering from his skull, I looked away horrified.

The older man walked over to me and grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"You'll be worth more than those girls wont you? But do you have the body to go with those eyes?" the man disgusted me. He began taking off my clothes hacking them off with a knife until I was only wearing my underwear.

He looked at me like I was something to eat.

Before he could do anything to me I cried. He stopped as I felt a stinging pain on my right eye.

The man was horrified as he pointed at my eye.

I could feel unbearable pain. I did not understand until it stopped. The man fell on the floor so as the other men with guns.

"I'm sorry for being late again, young mistress."

I remember this voice.

The tall man from before was there. He took the gag off my mouth and examined the bruise that formed on my face from the slap I received earlier and the cuts my hands had from the glass. He took off his jacket and put it on me.

"I'll tend to those a little later, young mistress. But first I would need to clean up this place for you."

There he stood in front of the man who had the girls, including me, captured. I could hear a thump and I found myself looking at the old man's corpse with a knife stuck to his chest.

"No stop killing, just… save me… please."

Sebastian looked at me, his eyes red and inhuman. He gave out a smile before saying.

"Yes, my Lady."

Everything went so fast. I could hear men dropping outside and some silenced gunshots.

Moments later, Sebastian went back and put his left hand on my right cheek.

"We're together again, young master." he said.

"W-what just happened... I, I don't understand." I could have sworn I saw a marking on his hand; A circle with a star inside it.

"Perhaps we should go home first before all this." He said as I got a closer look. That mark was definitely not there when I met him before.

Taking his jacket off and having me wear it he frowned a little as it was too big for me.

"My apologies, young mistress… This will have to do for now, seeing as your clothes have been soiled by a lowly lecher." He carried me princess style and casually walked out and started walking me home. It was embarrassing but he made sure no one saw us.

As soon as I was home he tended to my wounds and was offering to bathe me but I shushed him telling him I can do it myself. I shouldn't really trust him in my home, this is the first time we met. I can just call the police but I wanted answers. Looking at the mirror I saw the same mark as he had on the back of his left hand.

Right after that he had made dinner, it was heavenly I must say. But I didn't want to get comfortable with him. After all he is a stranger.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I have introduced myself to you, young mistress. I am sworn to be your butler."

"You won't do anything weird or anything bad to me, right?" Who am I kidding, it's like I've never heard of stranger danger.

"Yes, my Lady." His polite Victorian era, frilly, lacey style of talking.

"Oh, god, help me. I think this guy's a nutjob." I think it's about time for me to kick him out, "Okay, thank you for saving me, tending my wounds, and cooking dinner."

He showed me the marking on his left hand, it was a tattoo I think.

"This is creeping me out."

The guy just smiled and held my wrist gently as he took me to the mirror in the bathroom. There he made me look at myself. My right eye had the same marking as what he had on the back of his left hand. As I thought earlier… they were the same.

"Sierra, you have my master Ciel Phantomhive's contract and you are a Phantomhive at that. My master's soul has been reborn into you."

"Woah, woah, hold up. Ciel Phantomhive, the last earl who managed Funtom before he died at the age of thirteen. You must be mistaken, my dad migrated to the Philippines and he doesn't even know if he's directly connected to Ciel or Vincent Phantomhive. Besides Ciel died before he could make a family of himself, how am I a descendant? Besides, what kind of witchcraft voodoo magic did he practice?"

I was thinking, enough of this shit.

"None the less... I am bound by our contract, so what is your wish, Sierra?"

I paused.

"I don't have one... I wasn't the one who asked your help." Oh, wait… I did. But I did not sign up for this shit. "And even if your story about Ciel Phantomhive was true, I'm still not that person who formed a contract with you even if my soul was reborn from him. What are you anyway?"

"I am a demon."

I laughed a little, "Really now?"

Sebastian's eyes were peculiar but just now they turned red, and he had darkness around him. I stood rooted to the spot. Okay, so handsome butler guy has black fog and stilettos. How charming.

"You can't be." Why would I be reincarnated? Why did Ciel's soul have to be mine too? I seriously did not sign up for this nor was I briefed with specifics. Oh, God, where's a manual when you need one? Like 'What to do when you find out your soul is from your supposedly great, great, great, great, ancestor's soul and your supposedly great, great, great, great, ancestor's demon butler has come to serve you until he swallows your supposedly great, great, great, great, ancestor's soul which is your soul too.' I need a Tylenol.

"I need to sleep. You can sleep at the spare bed in the vacant room in front of mine." I headed over to the stairs and up to my room. Sebastian was behind me, reaching my bed I was shocked as he tucked me in, he even closed the light and the door for me.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, young mistress."

I lay in my bed thinking about what has happened. My hands were warm; I could still feel quite a bit of pain caused by the wounds. How this person whom I don't know, has saved me from being sold to perverts.

"Sebastian?" I cried out.

The door opened. He stood there opened the light and walked towards me.

"Is there something wrong? Do you need anything, young mistress?" he asked in a concerned tone. His flowery language seems to have rubbed off on me quite a bit. Or maybe it was because I really wanted answers.

"Ciel... How did he die?"

Sebastian paused for a minute containing all the memories he had.

"The young master turned into a demon like me... And, he had died because of a certain demon blade that can kill our kind."

I found myself being reluctant to believing in what he had said, it was hard to process but with what had happened today it was hard to think that Sebastian would defeat all those armed men and not have a single scratch on him. Or maybe he was with them all along.

"I really can't believe that you're a demon." I said. Despite the fact that I had the mark on my right eye, and the fact that he blew out black flames and changed into a pair of stilettos so fast that I thought they just grew out of his shoes while I was looking, but that darkness was overwhealming.

Sebastian took something out of his pocket, took my hand and placed it on my left thumb. It was a silver ring with a bright blue stone.

"W-what is this?"

He didn't answer my question. He just smiled at me. I looked at the ring with confusion.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"This ring, exists to be worn by you." he said calmly.

I ruffled my hair and lay back down on my bed. Sebastian stood there as he was.

"It's okay... You can go back to what you were doing." I said, I heard him walking out turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of chamomile tea and freshly prepared breakfast of eggs, toast, and a side of ham. It was neatly prepared at my side table. Sebastian was beside the window making sure the morning light was pleasant before opening the curtains.

I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning. He woke me up too early, it's a Saturday... I said to myself. Wait.

"W-why are you still here? And what are you wearing? What's with the butler outfit and tailcoat."

"As I said, Lady Sierra. I am your butler. And I will do as you order."

"Why don't you just leave before I call the police on you."

"Would you want me to leave now then?"

"Look, thank you for saving me yesterday and today's breakfast but... I don't really know you..."

"Then would you like me to leave, young mistress?"

"Y-" I stopped. This feeling… I want him to leave but… why do I feel such a need to make him stay. Just like yesterday when I should have kicked him out. Instead, I gave him a room to sleep in. I staggered internally. "No…" I said.

"Then, for today's breakfast, we have chamomile tea, eggs, toast, and ham."

"Sebastian, how long are you planning to tag along me?"

"As long as it takes, young mistress."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't take his soul sooner…"

"I couldn't."

"But I don't have a wish." I poked at the breakfast Sebastian has prepared. Looking around, I saw that the room was cleaner and brighter than usual.

"I will wait as long as it takes."

"You're persistent…"

"You have ordered for me to be by your side forever."

"I did not! Ciel has."

Sebastian took out a picture from his tailcoat and showed it to me.

"This is… he looks like me…"

"It's because you are, Ciel Phantomhive, young mistress…"

I sighed.

"Can you change into modern clothes instead? This is embarrassing. If I were to walk around outside with you tailing me wearing that, it'll look like cosplay…"

"As you wish." He exited for me to actually enjoy the breakfast, once he came back in, he was wearing dark wash pants, and a tucked white t-shirt with a black jacket he had from last night.

Finishing my breakfast. I gestured for Sebastian to walk towards me. He did so. And I pulled his jacket sleeves up until it covered three fourths of his arms, and removed how he tucked his shirt in.

"You're not used to being in this time are you? Or you just don't have a good sense of fashion?"

"I should be fixing your clothes, young mistress, not the other way around." Sebastian laughed a little while he said the sentence.

"I'm enrolled in a fashion school… I'm supposed to do at least this much."

"Yesterday's clothes were rather boyish and boring compared to how you are, young mistress." He added.

I pouted, "I only did so to not attract too much attention… I hate it when my classmates try to make fun of how I look. I look like a little boy."

"Then, why not make the most of it, young mistress?" Sebastian said.

"I hate getting attention."

"Is it really? Or you would rather be alone?"

"Yes. I don't really like people that much…"

Sebastian let out a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, curious to his reaction.

He shook his head; he looked so handsome to me, like in a dream, and his voice… "You and the Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive, really are similar in some ways."

"I don't have anything to do today, but would you help me get groceries and some fabric for my next project? Also… if you would… you can model for me next week… we have midterms and I'm supposed to make a suit for that."

"Would you need help for that, young mistress?" he asked.

"No… It's my project for school after all."

He let out another one of his amazing smiles. I reached for his face and tried to squish his cheeks together.

"You're really cute." I said. He just stared at me. I laughed. Releasing his face. "I'll let you stay." Why do I feel so trusting? It isn't like me… not like me at all.

"Thank you, young mistress."

"Oh, about that, 'young mistress' thing. You can just call me Sierra."

"I am a butler, young mistress. I cannot."

"You can, well at least outside or when no one can hear."

"I understand, Sierra."

"Good. Well, have you eaten yet? You have right, you woke up earlier than me that's for sure. Let's get groceries, then lets say we eat out for lunch." I feel happy.

Sebastian doing his butler duties made sure the water was warm in the shower before letting me take a bath. He made sure everything was in place. This time I wore a white shirt, a plaid navy jacket, and navy shorts. It was raining quite a bit outside so Sebastian had taken an umbrella to bring. At first, he would only use it for me but after much explaining and pulling, he was under the umbrella with me.


	2. Her Butler, Reliable

Walking to get groceries was a different experience for me, for one thing, I always list my items that are good for me for the month, now, I need to get twice the amount. Another is I always carry a small shopping basket, now, I have to get a shopping cart. And lastly I was always alone, carrying my bags, now, someone's carrying them for me. Not to mention we went to get fabric for my school project.

But somehow, all this felt familiar. It has. I guessed.

Sebastian insisted he carry the bags. I sighed at how much the food for the month I got would take a toll on my expenses not to mention I had to buy fabric for a coat I have to make for a project at school. I opened my wallet and counted the remaining money I had, hoping I may have a large bill in between the wad, but alas, there wasn't. I sighed again but motivated myself.

I looked up at Sebastian who was walking just behind me near my left. He was carrying four heavy bags, two on each hand, I took one from his right hand, careful not to carry it with my wounded hand. He seemed to retaliate but I wanted to at least help him. It's not like I wanted him to be my butler in the first place.

"Let's eat out." I told him.

"I possibly can't have you spend more for this month, Sierra." He said.

I never knew he'd take me getting food for him too as a big deal. Despite the fact that even if he said he didn't need to eat with me.

"Alright then," I said, and we headed home.

The moment we got home I had him set the groceries at the table. He immediately helped me put all the stuff we bought at their places. It was weird. Especially, when I opened the door to my apartment and the neighbours had puzzled looks in their faces. I had smiled at them and told them he was a friend. I wouldn't want them to think otherwise. With the groceries taken care of I went to my room and changed into my normal, comfortable clothes. Heading to the kitchen, I almost forgetting that Sebastian was there. He was just standing there with his usual smile and stare.

"Stop staring at me, it's creeping me out. You can just be normal, sit or something, I have books at the bookshelf if you want to read something." Why am I even letting someone I just met a day ago stay with me. Yesterday was a roller coaster ride and I wasn't one for roller coasters. Looking back not too far, he did save me, I'm not sure what his motives are though.

"You don't need to be my butler every moment." I told him. "You relax, I think I can manage making lunch."

It took an hour to prepare everything, which wasn't too bad. I set everything at the apartment's small dinner table and invited Sebastian to eat with me. He didn't seem too fond of eating but he ate. I finished my lunch and Sebastian, without a second thought cleared the table neatly. I don't even know where he gets his dedication from.

Sitting down the couch I stared at the female dress form I had standing at the corner near my sewing machine. There was my lily dress, a short white petticoat dress with nylon lilies and black pearl beads decorating the bodice which I have yet to finish beading.

"It's exquisite." Sebastian said as he walked towards me.

"It's not done yet." I replied.

"Yes," he agreed. "Regardless, it is beautiful."

"Thank you..." I paused for a moment, "I'm just happy I can at least make pretty things. Considering I'm not."

I stood up from the couch and walked over to my drafting desk, got a measuring tape and looked at Sebastian.

"Well then," I started, "I have like a week until the midterm showcase, I have to finish a coat for the show within four days for evaluation."

He then walked over to me and I stated measuring.

Measuring and drafting took me hours. Sebastian, helping me was great. The afternoon flew past quickly. I think I may have fallen asleep at my drafting table at some point because I woke up with the smell of food. I was in my room, Sebastian probably carried me to bed. I looked at the bedside table to check the time on my clock and it was seven thirty already. There was a tray of cookies and hot tea poured just recently. I was thinking it may not be bad that I have a butler. There was a knock on my door.

"Are you awake, young mistress?"

"Y-yeah..." I said weekly, "yeah..."

I was going to get a cookie when I felt dizzy and lost my balance. I fell on the floor. I could hear the door opening and Sebastian walking in asking me what was wrong while he laid me back in my bed. The rest was a blur. I woke up again, this time it was morning with cold compress on my forehead. Sebastian at my side a worried look in his face.

"What's wrong?" I coughed a little, "I have a cold do I?"

"Yes."

"Don't stress too much about it."

He didn't answer. I got rather worried with him.

"I'm fine." I assured him. I sat up and patted his head. "You look really worried... don't be."

"Very well then." He said in return.

"Can I have breakfast here?"

"Absolutely, young mistress."

I sighed, "Sierra... It's Sierra, Sebby."

"Sebby?" he repeated in question.

"NIckname, it's cute."

He smiled and nodded. Then went out to get me something to eat. I sat there wondering what to do next. I stood up weakly and head over to my bag, taking out my phone I texted a classmate since I am probably going to be in bed for a few of days. My legs were wobbly and it hurt to move. I grunted and heaved back into my bed setting the phone on my bedside table.

Sebastian walked in with a bowl of soup and the peaches I got from the grocery which were nicely cut.

I can't remember the last time I had someone to take care of me when I was sick.

I took the bowl and ate.

"What was Ciel like?" I asked him.

"He was a brat." He said calmly.

I choked on my soup. He laughed at my reaction.

Recovered a bit, "Should you really be talking about your late master that way? I mean as his butler."

"Should you be talking to your butler as an equal?"

"Why not?" I sighed, "Was Ciel different?"

He paused. "Yes, he was."

"That's good, because I am not Ciel Phantomhive, and I doubt I'll ever be even with his soul latched on me. Besides I never wanted a butler in the first place."

"Then what do you want?"

I stared at Sebastian for a while before answering his question.

"As if you can provide me with what I want."

"If my master orders it I will surely comply."

"Really now?" I don't really get why he was so insisting on being my butler and do things for me without anything in return, it irks me out.

The look on Sebastian's face was pretty serious, I won't lose anything by telling him what I wanted right? But, I don't think I'll have the need to. It's better if I kept it to myself, besides I doubt he'll understand.

He was still looking at me, he probably knows what I was thinking.

"I think it's best if I don't ask anything from you right now," I started, "but right now, I would like you to stay by my side."

"Understood." He replied instantly. He seemed happy with it too.

Abruptly I sat up and moved the blankets off me, it was getting hot under the sheets, besides it was already toasty where I live. Developing fever during a cold is was getting to me. I took the pillow behind me and plopped back down to rest.

Sebastian, staying true to his word was beside the bed.

"You can sit down or get a book or something, you don't have to stay there long too," I told him, "You can go around the house too... I just want someone to call when I wake up..."

"I will stay by your side Miss Sierra."

I gave a faint smile as Sebastian sat at my bedside.

I didn't know why but my hand reached out to his and I held his hand. That was the last I could remember until I woke up and saw him still there, I had cold compress on my forehead.

"Miss Sierra?" Sebastian called.

"Yea?"

"Who is this person, I believe his name was Lance?"

Without thinking I slapped Sebastian. Rage filling my eyes, he just sat there looking at me as if he did not feel anything.

Realizing what I had done my expression changed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I- please don't say that name ever again. Please..."

"I understand. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine... I think, It's still a bit hot though."

Sebastian stood up and opened the windows, the air from outside rushing into the room. He then took my compress and went out of the room, probably to change it to a fresh one.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Sebastian walked out of the room, he went down the stairs and into the kitchen, hearing someone from the other apartment go out he rushed to casually walk out too. There he was seen by the apartment neighbor next door.

"Oh, hey, are you new here?" the woman said, around her 30s, maybe older by a little.

"Yes, my name is Sebastian Michaellis, I'm taking care of Sierra."

"A relative of hers?"

"No, no, I'm a friend."

The woman gave an unconvinced look. "A friend? She rarely has friends over, is she alright?"

"Yes, yes, she just has a little cold. Nothing too much to worry about."

"She's managed to take care of herself a lot before."

"Ma'am, what do you mean when she rarely has friends over?"

"You see, she's a solitary young girl. Well, I've only ever seen her with a man a year older than her. Are you sure you're just a friend?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sure."

"Well, don't tell her I told you, but I doubt she'd tell you herself. Sierra had a boyfriend once, been with him for three years. The two were in love I tell you, but then something happened, I swear I heard something about the guy not wanting to commit to marriage when they get old enough for it. They fought and the man broke it off. Sierra stopped schooling for a whole semester for it. Her relatives seemed to not bother about it. But Sierra, she never went out of the house. Three months later she found out that her boyfriend went off with another woman, found out he was cheating on her with the same woman too. Tore her apart really. I used to bring her food to make sure she was eating well. Then she decided to try and move on, after that, she never let anyone inside her house, friends drop by but never too long. And I doubt they are friends, classmates probably for a project. She's a good girl. Just messed up by people. Please do take good care of her. She doesn't really let anyone in unless she felt comfortable with them."

"I see, by any chance, is the man's name, Lance?"

"I think so. I'm just happy that cheating pig is out of there. Sierra deserves better. I'm the landlady here by the way, if there is anything you need help with about the facilities in the apartments you can ask me."

"Thank you ma'am." Sebastian got the information he wanted about Sierra, but he had a feeling there was something more to this. Hearing Lance's name in Sierra's sleep, there was something that was wrong with it. The way Sierra had said it. It bothered and intrigued Sebastian. She had said it as is she was scared.

Walking back into the house he made a fresh compress for Sierra's head and walked up the stair and back into the bedroom. Sierra was fast asleep. He put the compress on her forehead, Sierra was sweating, it was a good sign that her fever's getting lower.

Sebastian then decided to get her into fresh clothes. Getting the clothes from her closet and started undressing her. Careful not to wake her up. Sebastian saw light scars on her back, they looked like scratches.

-THIRD PERSON POV END-

I woke up seeing Sebastian touching my back. I shrieked.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" I pushed him away and scuffled to the farthest corner of the bed. "PERVERT!"

He just laughed.

"Did you undress Ciel too in his sleep? I know you're his butler and all but, you sick, sick bastard, he was a small kid!"

"I was to change your clothing, Miss Sierra, you were sweating too much."

"You could just wake me up!" I screamed at him. I did calm down after a while. "Did you see?"

"Yes, Miss Sierra. I am concerned. I heard from the landlady a while ago about what happened. I personally think, you should not concern yourself with a man who's lower than filth. Do you still love the man?" Sebastian expressed his opinion to me quite sternly.

"It isn't that I still like him. I can only feel hatred towards him to be honest." I really was, "Especially with what he did."

"Did he...?" Sebastian had the tone.

I looked away crying, I pulled the blankets over me, I didn't care if it was hot under the sheets. I didn't want anyone to see me that way.

"Miss Sierra..."

"He took it... He just forced me."

"You need not say anymore, Sierra." He gently took the blanket from over me. I looked up at him, his red eyes glowing and faded after a few seconds. His expression was either excited or bloodlust, maybe a mix of both. It was scary.

He then carried me near him, "Please stay here while I get a hand towel and warm water." He then went ahead and came back no longer than a few seconds. He sat beside me on the bed and moistened the towel with the warm water and began bathing me. Then he dressed me up nicely.

It felt awkward but I felt better after not being in fresh since yesterday.

"Would you like to go for a walk today, Miss Sierra?"

I nodded and he carefully helped me up from the bed, the weather outside was nice.

"A little walk is good even when you are sick, and you should go out to walks more often."

I just nodded. He held my hand and led me to the door, going for a walk with him was soothing. He made sure I didn't fall onto the pavement when my legs felt weak.

The day ended with him walking me to a park. He sat me down at a bench before making sure it was clean for me to sit on. He then sat beside me. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his arm.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Miss Sierra?"

"Thank you for taking care of me..."

"It is my pleasure."

After a nice walk we headed home, Sebastian had me rest and took care of supper for me, he even got me to bed.

-THIRD PERSON POV-

Sebastian waited until Sierra was asleep. He took his jacket and headed out.

Reaching a condominium building he sneaked into a unit through the open 19th floor window. He stayed there for a few minutes before jumping out of the same window.

"Sebbas-chan ~" a familiar voice ringed at Sebastian's ears, there after he landed was a red haired death god.

"You're on your usual rounds? Why here? Grell?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I heard from the higher ups that you were here now so I asked them to relocate my rounds. I never thought I'd be reaping someone who's been done in by you, my Sebbas-chan~"

"I have to take my leave now."

Grell's speech became like that of a child wanting attention. "You've found Ciel Phantomhive's soul have you? How is it working for you?"

"I have nothing to discuss to you, now I will take my leave."

Sebastian did leave, Grell let him go and moved on to his target, a handsome man beside a sleeping woman.

" How did this handsome young man get involved with my Sebbas-chan? Let's see his Cinematic Record shall we?"

The man's cinematic record showed the most recent highlight of his life. It was Sierra threatened with a knife, cuts on her back as she was forced into having sex with the same man.

Grell had a displeased look in his face, "Unlucky little insect. You'll have to die. But that's quite interesting. The girl looks so much like the little brat."

Grell made his way out and finished his rounds. A woman screaming in the background after finding out Lance was dead.

Sebastian on the other hand arrived at Sierra's home. Sierra was still asleep.

The next morning Lance's death was in the news. Sebastian made sure that Sierra did not know of course.

-THIRD PERSON POV END-

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
